One on One with
by DarkDreamQueen
Summary: A look behind the scenes of the story made with personal interviews between the author (myself) and the characters of Feudal High: Drama Around Every Corner.


**_One on One with_****_…._**

**Name:** Yura Hea

**Age: **18

**Joined Popular Clique: **During sophomore year

**Height: **5'10" or 178cm

**Weight: **140lbs or 63kg

**Eye Color: **Brown or whatever color I want for my look

**Hair Color/Texture:** Naturally it's straight and short and black but at the moment, I'm rocking a deep chestnut color with short layers

**Unique Physical Attributes: **Other than being freakishly tall and model thin, I have a great set of boobs: A comfy 34C.

**Relatives: **Just my foster parents. Only child and completely spoiled.

**Year (If Applicable):** Senior! And loving it.

**Favorite Color: **Lime green… super sour yet refreshing

**Hobby: **Hair styling, Clubbing

**Favorite movie: **Pretty Woman.

**Favorite book: **Fifty Shades of Grey :)

**Greatest Fear: **Getting fat and ugly. Don't know my genetics but it's a possibly it could happen.

**Greatest Achievement (so far):** Reaching the top of the food chain

**In your closet: **Lots of sexy clothes. You know—tube tops, mini-dresses, short skirts, high-waisted pants, deep v-neck tops, and anything that looks good on me… a bunch of bright colors though

**Stereotype: **Haters call me the school slut, and my admirers call me the best thing they ever had

**Extracurriculars: **Cheerleading, Karate Club, Dance Class, and now frigging Choir… I'm not much of a singer but I can get a crowd going with my rhymes

**Best Friend: **I don't have those. I knew Kikyo for a while though. And the Urufu girl is growing on me—I'm not a fan of posers

**Secret Crush: **Okay—honestly, I don't even know why but I have a thing for that Hojo kid. Maybe it's because I want to pop his cherry but I generally like Akitoki

**Nemesis: **I don't like anyone enough or care enough to have enemies.

**Guilty Pleasure/Weakness: **Hair—I love it, any type, style, texture… it's the thing that gets me going…

**Last time you laughed: **Watching Kikyo bust her ass during rehearsal the other day

**Last time you cried: **Keeping up with Tajiya—she's a bitch when it comes to practice

**Future Goal: **I would love to be a celebrity hair stylist… I know—I sound like a typical dumb blonde move but when you love hair as much as I do it only makes sense…

**Life motto: **Life would only be half as fun if you don't walk on the dark side as well.

* * *

Yura Hea stands in front of a full length studio mirror, dressed in black yoga pants with a bright green band over her hips to match her bright green sports bra, she pinches at the invisible weight on her fair skin before noticing me standing in the doorway of Feudal High's dance class. Sweeping her hand over her flat stomach, she smirks before pulling her ponytail tight and walking over to greet me.

Yura:

Sorry about the late meet-up. You know how it is, when a girl is busy keeping her reputation in tact while keeping up with her school work.

DarkDreamQueen:

It's no problem. I was scheduled to interview the Akitoki kid and the Doragon brothers but he canceled at the last minute. And I can't get a hold of the twins so when I heard that you were willing to give me a one on one, I jumped on the chance.

Yura:

Did he give a good reason as to why he canceled?

DarkDreamQueen:

Something about going to see if Higurashi needed some—I'm sorry did I say something offensive?

Yura:

Don't worry about it. (A long pause passes between us as Yura pours out the remainder of her water bottle down her throat while changing her shrewd face) So… what is this interview for?

DarkDreamQueen:

Just so other people would get to know the girl behind the glitz and glamour of Feudal High's elite.

Yura:

Okay, ask away.

DarkDreamQueen

Do you mind if I get more comfortable?

Yura:

Be my guest. (Yura points out the bench across the large studio room as she cleans up the last of her things from her private practice session in the studio)

DarkDreamQueen:

So let's begin with the nitty gritty. Why did you follow Kikyo all these years?

Yura:

Who the hell told you that? I don't so much as follow Kikyo as I merely manage to always be in the same scene as her. We share a lot of extracurriculars over the years and somehow I managed to have the majority of my classes with her. Even after the kids from that rival school came over, I still shared a lot of time being in the same space. We're far from best friends but we are pretty good acquaintances. Between you and me, I used to call her a friend but she quickly shot down that idea back when I first met her in middle school when we were taking our etiquette stuff together for our debutante training.

DarkDreamQueen:

Sounds like you and Miko have a lot of history most people don't know about.

Yura:

Yeah, but it's nothing to get nostalgic about. We always had this sort of frenemy styled relationship. I don't think Kikyo was close to anyone until she met InuYasha. I mean, it generally seemed that she liked him. I wouldn't call it love though. And then she went back to her usual self when the rival school had joined Feudal High. But I let you interview her for more on the subject. But like I filled out on the questionnaire—no friends really. Ayame is starting to warm up to me though. She's cool people.

DarkDreamQueen:

I wasn't aware that the relationship between you and the sophomore was something serious. Yeah I know you guys clicked after the hostage situation went down but that was as far as I looked into it.

Yura:

I think everyone was more concerned about whether Seiga would survive or would she mentally crack. Then there was the prosecution of Hihi and the love polygon between everyone. But yeah, that girl has spunk even for a sophomore. She definitely speaks her mind, regardless of what other people think and it was refreshing to have someone like that around. I was more than happy to vote her into the clique. Now if the brat can get rid of her creepy, nerdy ginger look. She'll be hot enough to hit some of the clubs with me and get over that Kouga kid—let's just keep that last part between us.

DarkDreamQueen:

I thought it was common knowledge that Urufu had an obsession with Ookami.

Yura:

Nope. That's one redeeming quality about Kikyo. She makes rumors like that almost disappear by flooding the hallways with new scandalous deets. Now whenever anyone speaks Ayame's name, you won't hear lovesick, geeky, teenage girl. Instead you'll hear about her demanding persona, her strong will and her loud mouth. The days of being nicknamed Kouga's stalker are almost gone. Now—I thought this interview was about me and here you are asking questions about everyone else but me.

DarkDreamQueen:

Well you have to pardon my questioning. The way things go down in Feudal High, your name is always spoken amongst a midst of other troublemakers but never the main conspirator, unless it's about your sexcapades and how many girls and boys you leave in your wake. It's not much of a legacy to go on.

Yura:

Well lucky for you, come graduation, I'm heading to beauty school to get licensed in my grandparents' business. I'm going to own the salon and probably start expanding until it's a small reputable franchise. Then I'm going to make a name and brand for myself as a celebrity hairstylist. Sorry I don't have any particular love interest I'm considering seriously pursuing or any high school drama to speak about. I'm more ambitious about the years following.

DarkDreamQueen:

Can't fault you for that Ms. Hea. Final question and then I'm going to be out of your hair.

Yura:

Shoot.

DarkDreamQueen:

What is your sexual orientation?

Yura:

I thought it was obvious. If you're hot, you're catching it from me. And before you ask, yes I practice safe everything… with regular checkups. I like fucking—don't mean I have to nasty about the hygienic part of it.

DarkDreamQueen:

(I laugh at Yura's blunt commentary before waving her off as she leaves me in the studio to gather my notes) Hmm… I wonder what her fascination with Akitoki is really about…

* * *

….

Next interview:

Rescheduled Akitoki insider. A look from outside the popularity ring.


End file.
